Merchants continually strive to create the best possible experience for their customers. For instance, merchants often customize items to meet customer requests. In instances where a certain customer often frequents a particular merchant, the merchant may automatically prepare an item according to the customer's tastes. For instance, a customer that orders a same tall vanilla, extra hot latte from a same merchant each morning may receive that drink simply in response to entering the merchant's premises. However, if the customer were to frequent a different coffee shop, that merchant would be unaware of the customer's preferences.